


Agnae paschales

by malurette



Category: Christian Bible, The Exorcist - William Peter Blatty
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, One Shot, i was young and up to a stupid challenge, what the ever loving fuck
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Essayer, juste pour une nuit, d'éloigner le spectre de la mort...
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Mary Magdalene, Mary Magdalene/Mary Mother of Jesus
Kudos: 2





	Agnae paschales

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **_Agnae paschales_  
**Auteur : **"ylg"/malurette  
**Base : **L’Exorciste  
**Personnages/Couple : **Damien Karras, Marie de Magdala x Marie de Nazareth  
**Genre : **angst/porn  
**Gradation : **R à NC-17 / MA  
**Disclaimer : **le personnage du prêtre est la propriété de William Blatty ; les personnages bibliques sont du domaine public ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
> **Avertissements : **mauvais goût ?  
**Prompt : ** « _Le texte, bien que présentant quelques ratures et plusieurs fautes de frappe, était écrit en bon latin et décrivait avec des détails précis et érotiques d’imaginaires rapports lesbiens entre la Vierge Marie et Marie-Madeleine._ » William P. Blatty, in L’exorciste.  
**Nombre de mots : **800 et des poussières pour le corps du texte + 100 mots de rajout pour essayer de rendre les choses moins pire (tu parles !)

L’Homme et ses disciples s’étaient retirés, laissant les femmes. Parmi la foule, Marie remarqua une dame à l’air infiniment triste. Drapée dans ses voiles, elle semblait porter les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules. Le chagrin qui l’accablait, s’il était aussi lié au fait d’être écartée du Maître, n’était en rien comparable au sien.  
Marie l’approcha silencieusement, toucha son épaule, offrant un regard, une écoute.

« Il va mourir bientôt, » et cette explication résumait tout. 

« Il est la vie.  
\- Mais c’est mon fils. »

Et Marie comprit. Les foules le suivaient car il était le Maître, elle-même le suivait car elle voyait en lui un homme qu’elle aimait. Mais l’amour que cette femme lui portait dépassait tout le reste.  
Sa mère.  
Femme entre les femmes, élue, bénie. Celle par qui Il est venu sur terre. 

Sans un mot de plus, Marie s’agenouilla et lui baisa les mains. 

« Il est au-delà des amours terrestres et des liens de la chair, Sainte Mère. Même vous qui êtes son lien le plus puissant avec les hommes, il vous a oubliée ? »

Cela suffit à la faire entrer dans son cœur. Le Maître l’avait laissée derrière, mais peu lui importait désormais. Prendre soin de Sa mère lui semblait désormais un choix évident. Un honneur incomparable.

« Sainte Mère, ne restons pas là. Cette nuit, les hommes tiennent leurs affaires qu’ils pensent divines et nous délaissent. Vous êtes glacée, il faut rentrer. »

Marie la mena dans sa chambre, sa chambre de pauvresse, sa chambre de pécheresse, où elle a déjà reçu des dizaines d’hommes avant d’y accueillir le Maître, à l’époque où elle croyait qu’il pouvait encore n’être qu’un homme comme tous les autres. La Mère ne s’en offusqua pas et la laissa ôter son voile et lui baigner les mains.  
Elle la remercia même avec un sourire. 

La Mère du Maître n’était pas encore si vieille, elle semblait même toujours jeune malgré les années qu’elle accusait, malgré le poids du tourment que lui causait le destin de son fils. 

Marie caressa le visage dans lequel elle retrouvait les traits aimés, en plus doux, plus ouverts, moins distants, acceptant avec reconnaissance l’amour qu’elle offrait. 

« Vous êtes belle…  
\- Non, je ne suis plus qu’une vieille dame, seule.  
\- Vous n’êtes pas vieille.  
\- Veuve, sans mari, mon fils m’a quittée.  
\- Moi, je serai là. »

Cela, Marie l’affirma, et elle le croyait. C’était sa nouvelle vérité. Elle l’avait dit au Maître, qui ne l’avait pas écoutée. Sa mère, elle, l’entendait et l’acceptait. 

Les voiles tombèrent, un à un, révélant les corps de la femme dans la fleur de sa jeunesse et de son aînée. Comme Marie l’affirmait, mûre mais encore belle.  
De ses mots, de ses mains et de ses lèvres, elle adora le corps de la Mère.  
Le visage que désormais, elle aimait.  
La poitrine qui L’a nourri.  
Le ventre qui L’a porté.  
Tout le corps de la femme entre les femmes…

Et la Mère se laissa faire. Jamais son mari ne l’avait touchée ainsi, jamais elle n’avait trouvé tant de plaisir depuis bien longtemps. Une seule fois, une seule…  
L’Ange, oui, quand l’Ange est venu sur elle, quand la Lumière l’a touchée, ça ressemblait un peu à ce qu’elle éprouvait aujourd’hui. 

Marie savait où poser ses mains, ses lèvres, pour éveiller le plaisir comme aucun homme n’aurait su faire. Elle savait où trouver les points les plus sensibles, les endroits secrets de la peau qui mettent tout le corps en feu…

Le plus tendrement du monde, elle la couvrit de caresses. Elle aima les seins lourds, les seins moelleux et doux, hymnes de vie. De ses jolies lèvres rouges et de ses dents blanches, elle en mit la pointe rose en feu.  
Elle traça son chemin au long de son corps, rendant hommage au ventre, aux hanches de la Femme entre les femmes, de la Mère, aux courbes, à l’harmonie des rondeurs féminines.  
Elle lissa chaque pli laissé sur la chair par les ans et la maternité, les fit disparaître sous ses doigts comme s’ils n’avaient jamais existé.  
Sur le lit, elle s’agenouilla à ses pieds et les embrassa, comme elle avait fait pour ceux du Maître autrefois. Elle remonta le long des jambes, les caressant des boucles de son opulente crinière.  
Elle massa les cuisses, éveilla doucement la peau sensible, derrière le creux des genoux, sur leur versant intérieur, sous les rondeurs délicieuses des fesses.  
Enfin, elle posa les lèvres au Saint des Saints, sur la fleur sacrée offerte, n’attendant plus que son baiser.  
Elle embrassa le bouton de rose, lécha la rosée perlant entre ses pétales, avec toute sa fougue, toute sa passion.  
Elle y traça prière après prière, jusqu’à mener la Mère au septième ciel. 

Pour quelques minutes, quelques heures de plaisir, elles célébrèrent ensemble la vie et l’amour, s’accordant d’oublier que cet homme qu’elles aimaient allait mourir bientôt, se préparant sans en avoir réellement conscience un nouvel amour, un nouvel espoir pour supporter les jours à venir.

~

> Damien Karras se réveilla horrifié. 
> 
> Le pamphlet pornographique tapé par la petite Regan n’avait qu’un but : celui de choquer. Il était facile de passer outre l’irréalisme criant de la situation. En cela, il n’avait aucune efficacité. Mais que son subconscient ait traduit la scène, donnant corps aux deux Marie, plaçant la Sainte Mère comme la pécheresse repentie dans une situation... presque... non, il ne pouvait la trouver crédible, vraiment pas, mais humaine, perdant leur statut de symboles et donnant libre cours à la faiblesse de la chair comme de l’âme face à la souffrance... là, quelque chose n’allait vraiment plus.  



End file.
